Eternity
by OdamakiKatorea2021
Summary: "Let me be selfish..." He said while tightly hugging the girl. "Let me be selfish just this once.""Then be selfish all you want Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko reassured. "Nothing's wrong for being selfish once in a while." 2795 pairing, 2795 words... Sequel (From Eternity to Forever) is up...


**Eternity**

* * *

><p>It was already past five and Kyoko was still waiting for him to arrive. She had been waiting for three hours straight. They were supposed to meet today at their place. But still he wasn't there. Kyoko knew that this would happen. She had expected it. She prepared herself for this. Though it still hurts. It hurts so bad that she can't feel anything anymore. She knows why he won't show up. She was not that dense. She knows that he was busy being the boss of his family. She knows that he was doing everything that he can to protect them. Even if it means to stay away from the ones he loves.<p>

He told her to stay away from him. He told her that she would be in danger if she was around with him. She didn't want to stay away. She wanted to be beside him forever. Even if she knows that it would put her life in danger. She didn't care. She just realized how important he was to her. She was stupid for not realizing it earlier. If she just realized it sooner, she could be with him now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yesterday...<strong> _

_It has been three weeks and 2 days since he didn't showed up to school. Nobody knows why. Even Takeshi and Hayato were not informed by Reborn about the absence of a certain brunette. At first, she thought that maybe he was just sick, that he would be back with his angelic smile once that he gets better._

_But all her hopes were destroyed once she heard that the brunette would drop out of school. The teacher said that it was because he will be transferring to a school in Italy later this week. Everyone in the room was shocked. Some didn't believe the news, because they think that "Dame-Tsuna can't even ride a plane." But they were wrong. They didn't know the real Tsuna._

_Kyoko noticed that the sleeping Takeshi was now wide awake and was looking at the teacher with disbelief clearly shown in his eyes. On the other hand, Hayato just looked out the window. She guessed that Hayato already knew that this was about to come. **He** needs to go back to Italy because that's where **he** belongs. She knew that too. But she didn't know that this was going to happen too soon._

_Right after class, Kyoko immediately went straight home. She was not in the mood to fool around. When she reached home, she heard her brother, already in his room, shouting EXTREME words with an angry voice. He must have heard the news already. At that time, Kyoko extremely pitied the punching bag. Hearing the loud punches that his brother was giving, she deduced that he was really mad. Really, really, really mad, and he was getting out his anger by boxing._

_Kyoko sighed, and slowly made her way towards her room. As soon as she stepped in, she immediately dropped her bag on the floor, and jumped on her bed. She can't blame her brother for being so angry. **He** was going to leave without even saying good bye to them. At least a text message would do, but she didn't get any. She didn't receive anything._

_Kyoko knew that nothing would happen if she would just moped around on her bed. She needs to talk to him. She needs to tell him the truth. Kyoko didn't waste any minute, and immediately called him. First ring, second ring, - still no answer. Third ring, fourth ring, Kyoko frowned. He wasn't picking up. Why isn't he picking up his phone? Did he already left Japan? What if he changed his number? All her worries was cut when on the seventh ring the man in question finally answered her call._

_"Moshi moshi." He greeted in a lifeless voice._

_"T-Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko stuttered. All her courage left when she heard the tone in Tsuna's voice. This person behind the line was not the Tsuna she knew._

_"Why did you call?" Tsuna asked with a hint of annoyance. Kyoko was taken aback when she heard Tsuna asked her in that way._

_"I just wanted to talk to-" But before Kyoko can finish her statement, Tsuna already spoke._

_"Listen Kyoko-chan," He started in a much calmer voice. "Please don't call anymore. Please forget anything about me. Go back to the way you used to live before even meeting me." Kyoko's eyes started to water. She didn't know that words can hurt this much._

_"Why are you saying this Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked in a very sad tone._

_"You need to stay away from me. You're important to me Kyoko-chan. I can't afford to lose you." Tsuna said. Kyoko's heart clenched. She wanted to ask a lot of questions to him, but she can't seem to fine the voice to ask._

_"That's why…" Tsuna continued. "That's why you need to stay away from me. You can't be around with me anymore. That'll only put your life in danger." Kyoko still didn't reply. She was still frozen at her spot and she can't speak._

_"This would be the last time you'll hear from me. Sayonara, Kyoko-chan." Before Tsuna can hang up the phone, Kyoko finally found her voice to speak._

_"Wait Tsuna-kun!" Hearing the eerie silence on the other line, Kyoko guessed that he still hasn't ended the phone call. Taking it as sign that he was listening, Kyoko continued._

_"Tomorrow at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, meet me at the Namimori Shrine. I'll be waiting for you Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said in determination. She needs to see him. At least, just this once, she needs to say something important to Tsuna._

_"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna started with a very sad tone._

_"Namimori Shrine. 2 o'clock. I won't leave until you show up. Please just this one last time Tsuna… Let me see you just this once. Good night." And with that Kyoko ended the call without even waiting for Tsuna's response._

* * *

><p>The sky was filled with streaks of orange, violet, and a little bit of indigo when Kyoko's back started to hurt. Her tummy's also growling. She was already hungry. Kyoko haven't eaten diner yet. She was waiting for Tsuna this whole time, but no sign of Tsuna yet.<p>

Three minutes past, another growl can be heard from Kyoko's tummy. The latter sighed and propped her chin on top of her palms. It was getting darker and colder, and worse, she was starving. She was still waiting for any sign of the brunette. It was already late. He was late. She was shivering from the cold. She wanted to cry.

Kyoko thought that maybe it was futile waiting for someone who isn't going to come. She was stupid to assume that Tsuna would come here. _Didn't he specifically told you to stay away from him? What were the odds that Tsuna would really come here?_ Kyoko thought angrily to herself.

"Kyoko you're so stupid..." She said sadly to her poor self as a tear slipped from her eyes unknowingly. Soon, tears flowed from Kyoko's two caramel eyes rapidly. She started to sob. It hurts. It was hurting Kyoko's heart like it was being ripped in tiny pieces. She didn't know why she was hurting this much. Tsuna only see her as a friend. What was she to him anyway? Nothing.

"He wasn't even mine to begin with," Kyoko continued talking to herself between sobs. "I should just be happy for him." The damsel in distress said through a fake smile. She wipes her tears from the sleeves of her orange coat and slightly slaps both of her cheeks to cheer her up.

"Stop crying Kyoko!" She encouraged herself. "Tsuna-kun won't like it if you're crying." She said while starring up to the starry sky. The moon and stars were shinning brightly. Kyoko was sitting there for what? Was it four? Or was it five hours already? She lost track of the time long ago, but seeing how purple the sky was only means that it was already time for her to leave.

So Kyoko gathered all the strength she has left, and slowly she stood up. Kyoko smiled as she took one last peek at the shrine. Memories they had came rushing back to her. It was a moment she had with him and the rest that she treasured the most. From the festival to the trip to the future. This place holds all the memories Kyoko shared with him.

"Good bye..." Kyoko bid farewell to the thin air and only the moon and the stars saw the very sad smile the orange haired girl gave.

Slowly but surely, the said girl with the lonely smile walks down the stairs of the shrine towards the streets of Namimori. Her head was facing down watching all her steps while her hands ere placed on her side lifelessly.

"Kyoko-chan..." Kyoko immediately stopped dead in her tracks, and her head snapped up towards the person who owns the voice that Kyoko knew to well.

"Tsuna-kun..." There in front of her was the guy she was waiting for the whole time. Although she knew that this brunette in front of her was Tsuna, he seems to be too different. He was now taller than the usual Tsuna. His frame was now bigger and larger. It was if the guy in front of her was a new different kind of person. One thing that crosses Kyoko's mind is, how can a person change this much just for a month?

Seeing that Kyoko was in daze, Tsuna frowned as he made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of the said girl. He waved his hands in front of her and saw that Kyoko didn't even noticed him walking in front of her. Tsuna took this opportunity to study the girl. Her face was pale, her skin hair were standing, her lips were blue. _'Was she waiting for me this whole time?__'_

"I'm sorry I made you wait for so long..." Tsuna said while placing his warm hands to Kyoko's cold cheek. Kyoko immediately blushed when she just realized what Tsuna did. Kyoko stuttered unknown words when she saw how close their gap was. Seeing that cute, flushed face of the girl, Tsuna chuckled softly. Hearing the chuckle, Kyoko pouted, realizing that Tsuna just made fun of her.

"You're mean Tsuna-kun," Kyoko finally said, but instead of facing the guy, she faced towards her right. "You made me wait for four hours and here you are just to make fun of me." She continued. Tsuna's hand slowly fell back to his side. He can't say anything to the girl. Guilt washed over him when he saw a tear escaped Kyoko's left eye.

"Last night," Kyoko stopped to take in a breath of air to clear her words. "Last night when I called you, you said things that made me think Tsuna-kun." This time around, Kyoko had already faced Tsuna, but she didn't stopped talking.

"You said that I need to stay away from you, you said that I should for get about you." Kyoko paused. "I was really sad when you said that words to me Tsuna-kun. It hurt me a lot." She smiled sadly. "You're also important to me Tsuna-kun, that's why it hurts." This time Kyoko started sobbing again. Remembering the things last night aches her heart.

Seeing his most beloved girl in front of him cry, Tsuna's heart also clenched. True to her words, Tsuna was mad at himself for not even trying to consider Kyoko's feelings. Last night when Kyoko called, Reborn had told him that he needs to go to Italy, and leave everything behind Namimori to be a great boss that can protect his family. Although the thought itself sadden Tsuna, he already made a vow to do what everything it takes to protect the ones he love. Even if it means to leave them alone. That's what he thought when he said those words to her.

Tsuna's thoughts were cut when he heard Kyoko's sobbing voice. "But the truth was, it hurt you even more right Tsuna-kun?" Hearing her voice with such emotions struck Tsuna. That's right, Kyoko was right. It _kills _him to say such words to her. But he said those things because he wanted to protect her. _Don't you see that? _Tsuna wanted to ask, but he can't find the voice inside of him to speak.

"Seeing your face means I'm right..." Kyoko said triumphantly. Face? What was the face he was showing to her? He doesn't even have a decent face to show to Kyoko anymore, because of the pain he caused her. "You don't mean them, right? So why tell them to me at the first place?" Kyoko asked. This time around, Tsuna snapped.

"Because I was trying to protect you!" Tsuna answered while grabbing her shoulders. "I said those things, because I thought that staying away from you would make you safer." Tsuna said while bowing his head. "You were right with everything you just said Kyoko-chan," Tsuna softly said. "It _kills _me to say those words to you." he continued. Tsuna paused for a while, he doesn't want to lose Kyoko. Now, Tsuna believed that he is going to do the right thing.

"That's why I'm going to ask you to forget everything I said to you last night..." he said with out a hint of hesitation. "Forget everything about those and..." This time, Tsuna slowly enveloped Kyoko in a hug while placing his bowed head on top of her shoulders. "Let me be selfish..." He said while tightly hugging the girl. "Let me be selfish just this once."

Kyoko did what her mind told her to do. She hugged Tsuna back. All her worries and pains vanished immediately when she felt Tsuna's warmth. It was a very heart-warming feeling indeed. Being in the arms of your most beloved person. "Then be selfish all you want Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko reassured. "Nothing's wrong for being selfish once in a while." Kyoko continued while smiling a true smile she haven't shown for two days. Hearing those words was like removing the heavy weight on Tsuna's chest.

"Then..." Tsuna has finally made up his mind. He knew that this is the right thing to do, and he doesn't regret doing this. "Would you wait for me Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked still hugging the said girl. Kyoko's eyes widened. Her body trembled when she heard the words that made her heart melt. He will come back for her. No matter where he will go, no matter how long, Kyoko knows that he will come back for her. That alone is enough to make her happy. "I would even wait for eternity if it means that I would see you again." Kyoko answered which made the brunette blush for the first time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Not-so-important Note:<strong>

I know, crappy ending isn't it? In all honesty, I don't know what to write anymore that's why I ended it there. If I made a mistake in the grammar and the spelling, I sincerely ask for your forgiveness.

Anyway, I hoped you find my story fitting for your liking. If so, please do review. If not, well... Review anyways, and tell me what I can do to improve this amateur-ish story.. :3

Oh, I almost forgot!  
>I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own Amano Akira's work... All I own is the plot :))<p>

.

.

P.S: I may, or may not add a sequel for this one-shot. That is if you, the reader, wants one... XD

That's why please do review... \m/PEACE\m/


End file.
